


Trope: Bed-Sharing

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He understood it now, the bed-sharing trope leading to more definitely had merit and this twin-sized mattress in a business hotel could attest to it.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Settsu Banri
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Trope: Bed-Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't that good been a void bc of school and existing, but omiban nation is just me so does it matter ... not really

A weekend trip with the company wasn’t something that was a problem - the problem was that hotel costs added up and their guest appearance at other theatres didn’t always have the resources to house the troupe - which was fine in Sakyo’s book, having the company travel grows and audience and that lead to higher revenue. But even that promise couldn’t encourage Sakyo to shell out the money for more expensive options that included more than one bed so that’s how they ended up in a yelling match in the lobby - Sakyo insisting that Banri could deal with sharing a bed with Juza for two nights but Banri would rather sleep in the bushes than share a twin size bed with him. Omi, of course, couldn’t let them keep making a scene and agreed to switch assignments with Juza and Banri calmed down enough that they were able to leave without much problem. 

“This bed is tiny,” Banri dropped his bag at the door, signing seeing the bed that wasn’t much bigger than the mattress back at the dorms - they would be able to fit with some cuddling, which Banri didn’t mind with Omi since they’ve already passed a point of having to be shy with other. But even with that one night between them - neither of them pursued anymore. Life went back to business as usual, Omi was a little more attentive to Banri’s problems but the younger man brushed them off as Omi being Omi, not a string being attached.

“I can take the floor if that’s better for you,” Omi put his bags on the small desk, taking things out as Banri watched. It wasn’t like Omi wasn’t a small guy, he probably would take up the whole bed himself so the possibility that Banri would end up pressed up against him was high.

“Wouldn’t do that to you,” Banri smiled as Omi took his clothes out, “We can share the bed, but honestly would have been better off just booking a room at a love hotel if he wanted to save money. Least we’d have a bed made for two people.”

“Imagine us all stumbling into one though. Mankai would have a new kind of a reputation if we’re recognized,” Omi laughed as Banri grimaced - that definitely wouldn’t be a good look for the company.

“It’s not like sleepin’ together is something that’s uncommon for us, it’s pretty much spring’s ritual at this point,” Banri stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up his stomach and Omi smiled as Banri smirked, “Wouldn’t be the first time for us either.”

“Oh, I thought you wanted to forget about that,” Omi swallowed, loud enough that Banri could hear it across the room, “I’ve tried to encourage you to be open with me, but you’ve been the same as always.”

“Though it was a one-time thing and you were being the same as always,” Banri smiled and rolled his eyes, he was sure that Omi was just doing what he did best. But his attentiveness never really extended to him before that night, “But if you’re into me like that, we can… you know.”

“Got it,” Omi laughed as Banri pushed his hair back, “It’s pretty late and I’m tired from the train ride, I’m going to head off to the bath downstairs.”

“Yeah, I’ll just hang out here. There’s a shower so I’m not going to haul my ass down there,” Banri smiled as Omi passed him, “See you in a bit.”

* * *

Bed-sharing was a trope that nearly always worked out into being the gateway into something more - Banri has read too many sketchy things with Itaru to know that. The fact that the Omi was a massive man that took up 75% of the mattress and apparently a cuddler as well, Banri was trapped against his chest and one arm was draped over his waist keeping him there. It wasn’t so bad, especially when he realized that he was practically on the edge of the bed with only Omi keeping him from falling off.

“Omi, can you move a little?” Banri wiggled in his arms, hoping to be able to scoot back and have him move back but he was asleep and just ground back in response. Banri smiled as Omi’s hold on him tightened, it was obvious that he was hard and it wasn’t something that Banri could exactly ignore - not when Omi’s breath was getting heavier against the back of his neck, groaning as his movements got more determined as he pulled Banri closer. Banri reached back, squeezing Omi’s thigh as in an attempt to get him to calm down - he was fine with Omi being hard and wanting him, but he wanted him to be awake to help him with his own growing issue.

“Banri?” Omi said his name with some confusion as he slowly came to, pulling Banri away from the edge before letting him go, “I’m sorry about that.”

‘“It’s fine,” Banri mumbled, pushing his ass back against him again in hopes that he wouldn’t have to say more. He didn’t know if it was a blessing that for once he decided to ditch his usually sweats to sleep in favor of some fancy loungewear set that his sister gifted him for “sticking with something and not ruining it” - whatever that meant - because it was thin and he could easily feel the heat between them. 

“Uh, do you want to…” Omi trailed off, he already knew Banri’s answer as he pushed back against him. Of course, he wouldn’t _say_ it - Banri was a man of action after all and his actions were telling Omi that he was desperate for something. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have anything,” Banri huffed, kicking the blanket off them - ready to get up to just take care of himself but Omi had a hand on his hip - not holding him down, but Banri wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Didn’t stop us before,” Omi chuckled and he let go of his hip. His thumb hooking in the waistband of Banri’s bottoms and pulling it down slightly until Banri shifted to get it off himself, pushing them down with his boxers. He knew what _before_ meant - the first time they indulged each other with their apparently mutual need for each other. Banri was desperate for him, but he wasn’t ready to go all the way so they ended up with the next best thing - Omi fucking his thighs while Banri jerked himself off, folded in half with his legs over one of Omi’s shoulders. The benefits of being smaller than Omi was he could be moved around in ways he didn’t expect he would be, it felt good to be taken care of and Banri didn’t mind surrendering his control in Omi’s hands.

“Spread your legs a little,” Banri’s thighs parted - the warmth as Omi lined his cock up with space made Banri’s cock twitch in interest. Omi was big, there was no way Banri would be stupid enough to deny that as he pushed his hips forward, nudging pash Banri’s balls and coming up half his length, “Squeeze them together.”

Banri didn’t know how soft his thighs were that made this feel-good for Omi, but with how he was sighing with each shallow thrust against him - hand squeezing down on his hip before Banri started moving in time with him, trying to get some sort of friction against his cock. Omi chuckled, reaching around him and taking hold of his cock to help him out. 

“Gonna cum, Banri,” Omi warned him, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. Banri would have made a remark about Omi not lasting but he was already crying out, thrusting against Omi’s hand as he came. In his defense, he was barely awake - his brain only filled with the one thought of having an orgasm and it seemed like Omi had the same idea, pulling back just enough to cum between his thighs with a soft groan against his shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes, Omi pulling away with a final kiss to the back of Banri’s neck to get up to get something to clean them up.

“What time is it?” Banri spread his legs, smiling as Omi wiped him up with a wet hand towel. He could do it himself, but Omi was tender with his touch and he was happy to just lay there and be taken care of.

“5 am,” Omi answered, helping him get his pants back up before getting back into bed - pulling Banri into his chest, “Still have a few hours before Sakyo starts kicking down the door so get some more sleep.”

Banri nodded, yawning as the fuzziness in his head faded into grogginess. He didn’t know what Omi wanted with him, besides sex he knew that Omi said that he would be there for him but he wasn’t sure just how far that extended. He sighed, hearing Omi already snoring softly behind him. He didn’t want to make things weird, which was in part why he never brought up their first time together. He put his hand on Omi’s that was resting on his stomach, he didn’t mind if they were to be something more since it was obvious that Omi cared about him and liked him. He knew that he needed _something_ but didn’t know what - he yawned, settling against his body to sleep. He could figure it out later when he wasn’t on a strict time schedule with traveling so he was able to analyze everything. 

“Sleep,” Omi mumbled, hugging him tighter - Banri felt his face warm up. He understood it now, the bed-sharing trope leading to more definitely had merit and this twin-sized mattress in a business hotel could attest to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
